


五次他們在床上狀況百出，一次他們在結束後滿足睡去

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: 5+1, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 07:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15702939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 5+1文體▲ 互攻!!!!!互攻!!!!!互攻!!!!!很重要所以說三次!!!





	五次他們在床上狀況百出，一次他們在結束後滿足睡去

**1.隔音太差**  
  
　　「噢，軒，那邊好舒服，再來！啊啊⋯⋯」身下的大男孩面色潮紅，雙腿大開迎接子軒的撞擊，嘴裡還喊著令人害羞的胡言亂語。  
  
　　子軒正壓在宇豪身上，他把戀人的臀部懸空抱在結實的手臂裡，蜂腰一頂，又惹得宇豪哭叫了聲。「軒！好深⋯⋯不要這麼快⋯⋯」  
  
　　「噓，小聲一點⋯⋯」每次宇豪在下面的時候，子軒都要多擔心一件事，那就是兩人租屋處的牆壁到底能不能擋住他們歡愉的噪音。他自己當0的時候還能克制自己不要呻吟得太大聲，但宇豪似乎根本不管會不會吵到隔壁鄰居，一聲比一聲膩人。  
  
　　子軒的安撫沒什麼作用，就算宇豪迷離的點點頭，伸出手摀著嘴，忍不住的叫聲還是從指縫間洩了出來，只是變成了嗚咽而已。  
  
　　子軒正想換上自己的手覆上宇豪的嘴，床頭的牆壁就傳來隔壁鄰居的急促敲打聲和罵聲。「都幾點了？能安靜點嗎？」  
  
　　兩人瞬間僵住，宇豪像做錯事的孩子一樣，擔心的看向子軒，像是怕他生氣一樣。子軒停下腰胯，撥開宇豪交疊在唇上的手，撫過他漲紅的臉頰。「就跟你說要小聲點了吧。」  
  
　　「都是因為你太厲害了。」宇豪在喘息裡用氣音頂嘴，子軒嘆口氣，最後還是只能用這個辦法嗎？他的食指蹭過宇豪的嘴角，示意他張開嘴：「來，小心不要咬到我。」宇豪乖乖照做，含住子軒的指頭，還討好似的舔吮著子軒修長的指尖。  
  
　　子軒暗自抽了一口氣，表情雖然依舊鎮定不變，但埋在宇豪體內的硬挺卻誠實的膨大了幾分。宇豪感覺到他下身的變化，還縮緊甬道，調皮的眨眨眼。  
  
　　這個小壞蛋。  
  
　　子軒一咬牙，重新調整角度撞進去。「直到結束都不准發發出聲音，知道嗎？」  
  
　　回答他的是宇豪壓抑的嗚咽，他們壓低呻吟和喘息，最後一起達到高潮。  
  
　　不過幾天後，子軒在樓梯間遇到了同校的鄰居，被人家用「幹這對情侶幹炮真的有夠靠北大聲」的眼神看過之後，他上網買了一個情趣用口銜。  
  
　　試用過後，他跟宇豪都十分滿意。  
  
  
 **2.無意的誘惑**  
  
　　「宇豪，衣服脫下來。」  
  
　　正在用電腦寫報告的宇豪一愣，轉頭看向子軒，但自己男友抱著一堆衣服的樣子跟他想像中直白的邀請好像不太一樣。  
  
　　「脫、脫衣服？」  
  
　　「我要把衣服丟去洗衣機了，你今天不是去練球？快點脫下來不然就你自己洗囉。」  
  
　　宇豪呆呆的看著子軒說話時張闔的唇瓣，如果合上唇的時候，柔軟的唇能含著他的手指，或是別的地方⋯⋯  
  
　　「你在想什麼，口水都要留下來啦。」子軒被宇豪呆呆的表情逗樂了，伸手拉他的球衣，宇豪這才趕忙把衣服脫給子軒。  
  
　　子軒抱著衣服走出房間，宇豪才鬆了一口氣，暗自用手壓了壓自己逐漸抬頭的慾望，那處卻毫無冷靜下來的跡象。這週是期末考週，子軒規定考試週不能縱慾過度，以免影響課業，就算很想做壞事，宇豪也只能乖乖子軒的聽話。  
  
　　——好想快點考完試喔⋯⋯  
  
　　努力振作起精神，宇豪繼續和報告奮鬥。他實在很難不去注意子軒在門外的動靜，赤腳踏在磁磚地上的輕微響動，洗衣機的馬達運轉聲，還有最後子軒開門回到他身邊的腳步。  
  
　　「你怎麼又心不在焉的？還好嗎？」子軒在他眼前打了個響指，宇豪這才回神，慌慌忙忙的把手放回鍵盤上。「沒、沒，我在想怎麼寫報告！」  
  
　　子軒笑著揉揉他的短髮鼓勵他：「有問題都可以問我，加油！」他在宇豪身邊坐下，打開書本開始溫習，宇豪鼻腔充盈著子軒沐浴後的清爽氣味，他悄悄窺著低純眉眼，專心在課業上的子軒，不禁暗自嘆了口氣。如果可以，他也想窩進男友懷裡抱著他撒嬌，再循序漸進地慢慢把男友的衣衫一件一件的脫掉，不過子軒讀書或辦正事時，都是一副禁慾而冷淡的樣子，雖然說他也不是不喜歡啦，但總會怕自己被拒絕。  
  
　　子軒突然放下書本，四處找尋著什麼：「我的筆記本呢？」  
  
　　「你好像放在這邊。」宇豪趕緊把手邊堆積的書本拿起來，果然子軒的筆記本就壓在底下。「謝謝，嘿唷。」由於筆記本離子軒比較遠，他伸長了手還是搆不著，筆記本「啪」的從桌邊掉到地板上。子軒「哎呀」一聲，卻也懶得站起來，而是伸長身子趴伏在宇豪的大腿上，厚實的胸膛蹭過只穿著短褲的敏感處，宇豪也不禁有了反應。宇豪一邊盡力維持自己的表情，一邊小幅度的避開子軒不經意的觸碰，但子軒拾起筆記本從桌子和宇豪之間的空隙鑽出來的同時，手臂內側卻蹭過迅速脹大的那處。  
  
　　子軒畢竟年紀稍長，也不害臊，只是用筆記本輕敲宇豪的頭：「你這小色鬼，又想到什麼了？」  
  
　　「就很久沒做了嘛。」眼看遮掩不住，宇豪只好紅著臉承認，然後拉著子軒的吊嘎下襬抱怨，「你就忍心不理你男朋友嗎？」  
  
　　子軒把他拉進懷裡哄勸：「不是就說考完試才能——」  
  
　　「會忍不住啦，會爆炸。」  
  
　　子軒被他逗得哈哈大笑：「什麼會爆炸，講什麼呢？」笑聲在他看見宇豪癟起嘴，垂眼不講話的時候稍歇。「不然你告訴我，你最後一場考試是什麼時候？」  
  
　　「下週四，還有八天。」宇豪悶悶回應。  
  
　　「那麼⋯⋯」子軒湊近宇豪耳邊，用氣音提議，「那天晚上隨便你。」  
  
　　「啊？」  
  
　　「要不要？」子軒嘴角微翹，看著宇豪呆愣的臉。  
  
　　「要要要！你說的喔！」  
  
　　子軒捏捏宇豪笑開的臉頰：「那現在給我認真唸書！」  
  
　　宇豪吐吐舌頭：「是的長官！」  
  
  
 **3.太過疲累**  
  
　　子軒在飛機上就先換回台灣的SIM卡，這樣一下飛機就能收到宇豪的訊息。他在飛機降落的時候看著窗外的景色，一邊想著進家門的時候宇豪會怎麼像隻等待久未歸來的主人的大狗一樣，撲上來抱住他，熱情的吻他的臉，弄得他臉上都是口水。  
  
　　為期三個月的交換學生，說長不長，說短不短，短得讓子軒覺得過去三個月所學所見遠遠不夠，卻也長到足夠讓他對宇豪的思念宛如北方島國的冬日風雪般刺骨。  
  
　　果然在他走向行李轉盤的長廊時，一開手機就湧入宇豪雪花般的訊息：「到了嗎？」、「台灣很熱喔，可以先去換短袖」、「好想你，回家煮飯給你吃，想吃什麼？」。子軒挎著隨身背包，一邊笑著滑完宇豪的訊息，隨後在對話框裡輸入：「平安抵達，等我回家。」  
  
　　宇豪立即回他一個開心搖尾巴的狗狗貼圖，卻沒再多打字。子軒看看時間，這時候應該是宇豪練球的時段，想到他思念的大男孩也正忍著對他的思念，在球場上揮灑汗水，他不禁一陣心安，但卻更迫切的想看看宇豪。  
  
　　撐著長途跋涉的疲憊拖著行李回到繁忙的台北車站，一出高鐵閘門子軒就看到一個熟悉的身影。果然如他所想，宇豪就像隻大型犬一樣撲了過來，還差點把他給撞倒。「子軒！」  
  
　　「你怎麼在這邊？」穩住身形的子軒拍拍宇豪的後背要他小心點，臉上卻也是不輸給宇豪的開心笑容。  
  
　　「練習一結束就趕過來找你啊，我等不及看到你了嘛。」宇豪滿足的蹭蹭他的肩膀，接過子軒的行李，「要不要陪我去超市？挑你想吃什麼？」  
  
　　一聽宇豪說起，子軒才發現自己也想念宇豪煮的料理的滋味了。直到看到宇豪，他才意識到壓抑了三個月的思念有多澎湃，不只是他煮的菜，他真切的思念著宇豪的所有，他飽和熱情的眼神，明朗的笑容，還有向他撒嬌的拉長語尾。他牽起宇豪的手，一起踏出腳步。「我想吃蔥蛋、滷肉、涼拌小黃瓜⋯⋯」  
  
　　「沒問題，包在我身上！」  
  
　　最後他們一同拎著大包小包回到同居的地方，小當家宇豪挽起袖子，開始大展身手，子軒則是在一旁幫忙。雖然很多美好幻想都以為情侶就是要在廚房裡打情罵俏，像是從背後抱住男友撒嬌，或者是偷捏一塊食物餵到對方嘴邊，但兩人都沒有這樣浪漫的習慣。宇豪煮菜時總會走來走去拿食材，子軒抱上去只會徒增困擾，而注重餐桌禮儀的子軒則不會允許宇豪在還沒上桌前用手偷捏食物。許久未見的他們雖然不是面對彼此，卻熱絡的聊著天，子軒拗不過宇豪的要求，把在通訊軟體和電話裡說過的遊學趣聞再講一次，而宇豪也生動地描繪了大學與球隊的種種、和王家兄弟聚餐被閃瞎眼的始末，還有生活中的瑣碎小事。這些小事還是逗的子軒哈哈大笑，彷彿光憑宇豪的話語，就能讓他站在戀人身邊，彌補他不在的時光。  
  
　　飯菜和記憶中一樣可口，甚至更為美味，子軒胃口大開，還少見的吃了兩碗飯。「我想再吃一碗。」子軒放下筷子，又想去廚房把電鍋裡的白米飯挖乾淨，宇豪趕緊哭笑不得的接過他的碗，幫他盛好飯。吃飽的宇豪看著子軒夾起菜餚，扒著碗裡的飯，雖不到狼吞虎嚥，但還是吃的比以往稍急。「別吃這麼快，晚餐又不會跑掉。」宇豪從桌底下踢踢子軒的腳。  
  
　　「因為很好吃。」子軒咀嚼完口中的食物，直到嚥下才認真地稱讚，「果然還是吃慣你煮的菜，胃口都被養刁了。」  
  
　　「哪有啊，日本應該也很多好吃的吧?」  
  
　　「就是沒你煮的好吃啊，我要全部吃光光。」子軒的筷子往逐漸見底的盤子進攻，滿足地吃完最後一口晚餐，才看到宇豪似笑非笑的拖著腮，隔著小小的餐桌看著他。  
  
　　「那，你要給我吃光光嗎？」不規矩的腳再次蹭上子軒的腳背，帶著隱約的溫柔避開他受過傷的左膝，在大腿內側挑逗著。  
  
　　子軒毫無理由拒絕。  
  
　　※  
  
　　他們終於能倒在床上親熱時已經逼近深夜了，子軒懶懶的回應著宇豪的吻，並不是敷衍，而是宇豪身上熟悉的氣味帶來的安全感讓他放鬆，甚至有些睡意。宇豪依然如他高中的時候，毛毛躁躁卻掩蓋不住熱情，就算身體有些累，子軒還是起了反應。他被動的任宇豪退去他的睡衣，含住他的下身。「宇豪……」  
  
　　「我來就好，你躺著。」宇豪重新吞入子軒，賣力的討好著他，他專心舔了一會，才發現房裡太過安靜，少了子軒鯁在喉裡的呻吟和嗚咽。他放開男友，台起身一看，才發現子軒露出肚臍，已經睡著了。  
  
　　「……軒？」輕輕推了幾下子軒，宇豪才確定自家男友真的在做愛時睡著了，留下慾火乾燒的他，宇豪不禁有些傻眼。不過仔細一想，剛回來的子軒會累是一定的，反正這事情可以之後再說，他們還有大把的時間能陪伴彼此。  
  
　　於是宇豪無視了自己的勃起，幫子軒蓋好被，在黑暗中躺在久別重聚的人身邊，輕聲道了晚安。「睡美人晚安。」晚安中還有雀躍的竊笑，他悄悄決定，明天和子軒一起吃他做的早餐時，一定要把這件事拿出來笑脹紅臉的男友。  
  
  
  
 **4.男友體力太好**  
  
　　子軒牽著宇豪的手，用房卡刷開旅館房間的門。門在他們背後關上時，還穿著軍服和理著平頭的男孩就撲了上來，子軒接住他，兩人一起倒在床上。  
  
　　「你可以不用趁我放假來看我的，我找個網咖待著就行了。」雖然嘴上這麼說，宇豪卻誠實的開始解子軒的襯衫扣子。  
  
　　子軒笑著捧起宇豪粗糙了些的臉頰，用拇指磨蹭：「又沒關係，我也很想看看你啊。」雖然他因為腳傷而免去兵役，但自家男友還是得當兵的。子軒乾脆就趁宇豪放假，順便來找他紓解一下思念之情⋯⋯當然要直白一點說，找他的小男友上個床，這樣也行。  
  
　　宇豪拉下他的牛仔褲，一看到子軒穿著的後空褲，就壞笑著撫過他的小腹，輕扯內褲邊緣：「你穿我最喜歡的這件來，是不是在暗示什麼？」  
  
　　「什麼暗示？你都把我脱成這樣還叫暗示嗎？」如平時同居的時候一樣鬥著嘴，子軒還是包容著伴侶的急躁，先在親吻裡一邊幫宇豪戴好套子，再引導宇豪的手摸過自己的胸膛，途經腰側，最後把自己的腿扛到肩上。  
  
　　熟悉的指節再不必退去另一層布料，就能探進臀縫，宇豪驚喜的笑了一聲，在他耳邊讚歎：「軒，你好貼心，竟然自己準備好了。你有這麼急嗎？」  
  
　　「我是在幫你省時間好嗎？」雖然嘴上互講幹話，房裡的情慾卻愈加蒸騰，宇豪只是伸進幾個指節確認裡頭足夠濕滑，就換上自己的脹得發疼的陰莖。子軒被填滿的時候低喘了聲，手指也反射的揪著宇豪還沒脫下的暗綠軍服，彷彿在尋求慰藉。  
  
　　第一次比起做愛，更像是在洩欲，宇豪根本沒分神去觸碰子軒翹在小腹上子軒的眼鏡在剛才已經被扔到床邊，模糊的視野內，只能看到宇豪在昏黃的燈光下輕柔的把他的腿放下，抽出自己。但他卻沒有像以往高潮後那樣，窩上來撒嬌，而是拉開保險套，換了一個新的。  
  
　　「還要再一次？」子軒瞪大眼質問。  
  
　　「嗯嗯！欸你不要一幅慷慨就義的臉啦！我就很久沒打出來了吼，讓我再一次嘛⋯⋯」宇豪窩上他胸口撒嬌，子軒也只好答允。  
  
　　「那你要幫我摸，剛剛那次太敷衍了。」「好！」看到兩眼放光的宇豪，子軒不禁懷疑自己是不是真的對他心太軟？  
  
　　最後，子軒已經被弄出來三次了，宇豪都還沒第二次高潮，發洩過一次的他仍好整以暇的繼續在他體內抽插。就算宇豪稍微用衛生紙幫他擦拭，子軒的小腹還是黏著殘留的體液，凌亂不堪。已經沒了精神的下身則還在宇豪手中，隨著他進出的頻率被愛撫著，卻已經吐不出什麼東西來。  
  
　　子軒只好自己主動出手，他搭著宇豪的肩膀將他拉近，一隻手則是去解他的上衣，一面壓低嗓音，在宇豪耳邊央求：「宇豪，快一點，想要你用力幹我。」  
  
　　這招真的有用，宇豪像開關打開一樣，輕咬了一下他的乳頭作為回應，擺腰的速度明顯加快了許多。子軒在宇豪衝刺時一直在他鬢角上落下親吻，作為鼓勵，直到宇豪用力撞擊最後一次，才伸手緊緊把他擁入懷中。  
  
　　宇豪終於緩過氣，起身善後，動作像是想補償剛才一樣的溫柔。他不好意思的抓抓臉頰：「對不起啦，是不是真的做的太過火？」  
  
　　軟在床上的子軒懶洋洋的抬腳，踢了一下宇豪被鍛鍊得更為結實的小腹：「你喔，是不是當兵被操到體力太好？」  
  
　　「啊就，很想你嘛。」宇豪終於好像懂得怎麼害臊了，現在才扭扭捏捏的想趴回子軒身上。  
  
　　「撒嬌沒有用！不要再把那東西督過來！」  
  
　　「欸！你怎麼這麼冷淡，都不想我嗎？」計畫失敗的宇豪委屈的趴在子軒肚子上埋怨。  
  
　　「不想你我會大老遠跑來找你嗎？小傻瓜。」  
  
　　宇豪笑了，洋溢著喜悅和幸福，暖得讓子軒也想以同樣的笑容回應。  
  
　　「那再一次⋯⋯」  
  
　　「不可以。」  
  
　　「為什麼？」委屈的狗狗眼又出現了，還好交往這幾年的磨練，讓子軒終於能抵抗一下，不會這麼輕易屈服。  
  
　　他摸過宇豪剃得短短的平頭，溫柔解釋：「因為我餓了，所以你要帶我去吃飯，然後跟我講你最近過得怎麼樣。」  
  
　　略顯傻氣的笑容再次漾開。「好！」  
  
　　⋯⋯  
  
　　「所以回來可以再一次嗎？」  
  
　　「你還沒完啊？！」  
  
　　  
  
 **5.被打擾的床事**  
  
　　他們可愛的兒子是前幾個月子軒騎車回家時撿到的，那天突然下起大雨，子軒趕緊在路邊停下，從車廂裡找出雨衣穿上，想不到一轉身，就看到一隻髒兮兮濕漉漉的小黑狗正吃力的掛在車前的便當袋上，意圖把便當偷走。哭笑不得之間，子軒同時拯救了那袋鹽酥雞跟那隻小狗，把他們同時帶回家。  
  
　　於是兩個人的搬家變成了兩人一狗的打打鬧鬧，而本來被歲月磨到平淡的生活也起了變化——當然，僅有他們倆人的時候已經很有家的感覺了，但新成員的加入讓他們彼此的牽絆都更深刻。  
  
　　狗狗的名字就是「排球」，這名字雖然沒什麼特色，還有些引人發笑，卻是歷經千辛萬苦得來的。  
  
　　先是來幫忙搬家的王家兄弟，雖然只有振武在幫忙搬箱子，振文搬了幾個小東西之後就坐在地上跟扭來扭去的活潑小狗玩起來了。「欸夏宇豪，現在有什麼候選的名字啊？」跟小狗玩了半天，卻只能用「欸」、「小黑」這種沒創意的名字來稱呼這團小毛球，讓振文十分不滿，於是自告奮勇的加入取名字的行列。  
  
　　「子軒想叫他排球，可是我想叫他烤焦麵包。」宇豪一臉正經的說，振武雖然臉色依舊平和，但子軒都能看出，他聽到「烤焦麵包」的時候差點噴笑出來。  
  
　　「不行不行，你們幹嘛不取一個霸氣一點的名字？」  
  
　　「那你取個名字來看看？」  
  
　　「嗯……奧米加咆哮獸怎麼樣？很威猛的感覺——」  
  
　　「不要！」「這什麼鳥名字！」小黑的兩位把拔們異口同聲否決了這個提案。  
  
　　「哥！他們欺負我！奧米加咆哮獸明明就很帥！」振文馬上轉身告狀。「文你冷靜點，我覺得應該沒有小狗會想被叫奧米加咆哮獸……」  
  
　　玩累的小狗則是在壓低聲音的吵鬧中，安心的在宇豪懷裡睡著了。  
  
　　而接下來參與名字聖戰的是小小跟承恩，他們雖然覺得與豪跟子軒取的名字都很可愛，但還是想參一腳。  
  
　　「阿努比斯怎麼樣？」小小興奮的說著，舉著叉子比劃，「埃及死神，有沒有很酷！」  
  
　　「不然看門的三頭犬怎麼樣，刻什麼斯的？」承恩也在一旁瞎起鬨。  
  
　　「是刻耳柏洛斯……」子軒無力的回話，「你們取名字的功力為什麼都這麼爛……」  
  
　　「還是烤焦麵包好！」宇豪端著菜出來，得意的補了一句。  
  
　　「不、夏菜鳥，我覺得這是最沒魄力的名字。」  
  
　　最後還是在群組裡投票決定的，三名經理都畢業後，經理群就成了三對情侶的群聊。「阿努比斯」、「刻耳柏洛斯」和「奧米加咆哮獸」都在初選輸給了宇豪的「烤焦麵包」跟子軒的「小排球」，複選結果則是「小排球」以一票之差獲勝。  
  
　　「叫排球也好啦，畢竟我們也不是因為烤焦的麵包才認識的。」宇豪如此評論。  
  
　　※  
  
　　他們在床上忘我的吻著，宇豪已經退去下著，硬挺在子軒緊繃的腹肌上蹭著。子軒的衣裳也被凌亂的拖在地上，奮力脫去宇豪上衣的同時還一邊戀棧的吻著宇豪的唇。他們身在一片混亂中，剛搬家的他們還有許多紙箱沒整理，堆疊在地上，臥室外的燈也還亮著。在兩人都無暇顧及四周的時候，半掩的房門被悄悄地推開，黑色的小尾巴在床邊甩了甩，然後才是一隻像穿著白襪的小肉掌，搭在皺褶堆疊的床單上抓了抓，嘗試引起床上兩人的注意。  
  
　　然而打得火熱的兩人卻還是渾然不覺，直到一聲響亮的「汪！」和兩人緊靠的身體間突然擠進的毛茸茸觸感才讓他們同時低頭一看。排球正憨厚的笑著，開心的窩在兩位爸爸之間，水汪汪的大眼正天真無邪的看著他們。  
  
　　「……小排，你做什麼？」愣了三秒，宇豪才有些傻眼的質問。  
  
　　「欸，宇豪。」子軒喘著氣，恍然提醒道：「你兒子吃飯時間到了。」  
  
　　「……認真嗎！」宇豪不敢置信的瞪著在床上睜著大眼看他的小排球，還是翻身下床，幫兒子準備晚餐。子軒和小排球相視，爆出一陣大笑和歡快的汪汪。  
  
　　「笑什麼！子軒你不要跟排球起鬨！」  
  
　　子軒抱著小排球，還是躺在床上大笑，他一邊笑一邊摸過小排背上柔順的黑毛：「小排啊，你知道你壞了你把拔的好事了嗎？」小排球應和似的吠了幾聲，跳到子軒肚皮上撒野，直到外頭傳來宇豪氣噗噗的呼喊：「排排！來吃飯！」  
  
　　「走，去吃飯。」子軒看著小排球聞聲跳下床鋪，也隨手拿起一件宇豪的Ｔ恤和棉褲穿上，跟著走出臥室。  
  
　　宇豪摸摸排球的腦袋，把排球專屬的小碗的到他面前，才抬頭皺著眉看他。子軒再次忍俊不禁，把男友擁進懷裡。「跟你兒子吃什麼醋呢？」  
  
　　宇豪扭頭：「我才沒吃醋。」  
  
　　「真的呀？」子軒挑眉，「我本來還想補償你的，看來是不用了。」  
  
　　「欸欸等——排球！去鬧你爸！讓他補償我多一點！」排球合作的輕吠一聲，還真的聽話的咬住子軒的褲管，一家三口又笑鬧在一起。  
  
  
 **+1.滿足睡去**  
  
　　但更多的時候，他們的性愛就只會在床上，沒有花招、沒有意外，宛如日常隨著窗外的光線改變色調。日出時是亮燦燦的金黃，偶爾周末的午後纏綿則是帶著窗外藍天的清爽，而深夜則是誘惑的深藍。  
  
　　他們都已習慣，對方的氣息和體溫似乎也不再如當時那般激情。  
  
　　日常不就是這樣嗎？有些索然無味，但仔細咀嚼時，那熟悉的味道還是讓你捨不得囫圇吞下。  
  
　　這又是一場平凡至極的性事。週六早晨，床上，原因就只是兩人每天都有的晨勃。宇豪先進入子軒，高潮後才反過來，讓子軒抱著他在他體內釋放。結束後他們還不想起來，就在清晨的淺淺陽光裡待著，讓滿足感與陽光帶來的暖流如海浪拍打在他們身上。  
  
　　宇豪突然想到什麼，伸手觸碰子軒的左手無名指，溫柔的光環在陽光裡閃爍。「欸，老公，今天我們結婚五周年了。」  
  
　　子軒平穩的呼吸沒被打斷，仍然閉著眼，手指卻纏上了宇豪的，讓他們的戒指相映：「好快喔，五年了。」  
  
　　「加上之前就十二年了。」  
  
　　「我那時候十八……哇，三十歲了。」子軒笑著翻過身靠在宇豪胸膛上，「你喜歡老人家嗎？」  
  
　　「你就算八十歲我也一樣愛你。」  
  
　　子軒笑了笑，但握了一下宇豪的手，代表「我也是」。  
  
　　「排球醒了沒？」  
  
　　「還沒。」  
  
　　「那不用這麼早準備他的早餐，等他餓了就會自己來叫我們。」  
  
　　「那再睡一會？」  
  
　　「嗯，再睡一會。」  
  
　　

——〈五次他們在床上狀況百出，一次他們在結束後滿足睡去〉完


End file.
